The Wolf and The Lion
by luckylis
Summary: Voldemort wants Draco Malfoy to join him and hunt down Harry Potter's long lost twin sister.  What happens when Draco refuses him to protect Katherine Potter?  How will they escape his influence?  READ ON!  Draco/OC
1. The Beginning

The Wolf and the Lion

Chapter One – The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling and nor do I pretend I can even attempt to write at her caliber, but here goes with this one. A warning before you even start reading this that it is DEFINITELY out of character for Draco (I would go as far as saying it is a character death from the original Rowling writes about). I felt the Draco Malfoy in the novels could have been a bit more compassionate, so here is a completely different Draco for you to feast on. Hope you enjoy, and please no flames. Constructive criticism only.

Draco sat at his window seat in his room overlooking the expansive Malfoy Estate. The sixteen year old Hogwarts student kept looking into the distance as if searching for something. This was his routine when he came home every summer for the first week or so of the holidays; he would wait until just before breakfast for a letter from his best friend. No, not Blaise Zambini or heaven forbid the dumb and dumber duo Crabbe and Goyle. No one except his parents knew of her existence and he would love nothing more than to keep it that way. If he was honest with himself, he would realize that he felt inexplicably drawn to her more so than any other person he knew and would do anything to protect her.

While he was deep in his musings about his female best friend he did not notice his mother Narcissa open his door and peer inside. She was well aware of who he was thinking of. She had met his young friend several times when she brought Draco to summer camp and couldn't help but think that Katherine was a good influence on her Draco. Several years ago Narcissa and Lucius had to sit young Draco down and talk to him about their public persona. Draco was confused as their public appearance did not match their private one at all. At home Lucius and Narcissa were much like any other parents: loving, kind, and supportive, but to the outside world they were conniving, rude and barely tolerable of other people in society, including Severus Snape! But Narcissa and Lucius explained to Draco that they knew the Dark Lord would return one day and if their demeanor changed then they would be killed on the spot. Lucius' father had been a huge supporter of Voldemort and had forced Lucius into taking the Dark Mark in the hopes that he would learn his place in true pureblood society. Lucius of course did as his father requested as he had been brought up in the Old ways to do exactly as the father suggests out of respect and to not disgrace your family name. Lucius' father passed away only four months after Lucius had taken the mark. After awhile of serving the Dark Lord, Voldemort demanded that Narcissa take the mark as well. Narcissa was pregnant at the time and they could not refuse else Lucius lose both his wife and unborn child.

This was not the life that Narcissa wanted for her son. It was a life of servitude. Unfortunately Draco was not able to befriend Harry Potter as his public Malfoy appearance would not allow him to and it would not be something he would be able to hide from Voldemort. But when Draco was around six years old Lucius decided that Draco would attend a Wizarding Summer School in the United States. No one from England would ever attend so Draco would be free to make friends and actually be himself. This is where he met his best friend Katherine Lily Potter. It was a shock to the elder Malfoy's when they received a letter about their sons' friendship with Katherine, especially since the world believed her to be dead at the hands of Voldemort. Narcissa asked Draco subtle questions to verify the girls' identity while telling her son not to refer to her by name in letters lest she be found out and placed in danger. The children then came up with the nickname Athena.

Over the years their friendship continued to grow with Athena sending letters often. Draco received letters even at Hogwarts under the guise of a distant relative; no one questioned it. It was on one of those letters that Draco was waiting on now. After Draco returned from Hogwarts and got ready the following week for GSA (Greenvale Summer Academy), Katherine would send a letter. Every year.

Knocking softly on the door and gaining Draco's attention she said "Breakfast is ready."

"Can I have a minute mother?"

"Of course. Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

Draco just nodded at her and looked slightly depressed.

"Cheer up darling. Her letter will arrive shortly I'm sure" Looking out the window she continued, "As a matter of fact..."

Draco's head whipped around to look outside and saw a large black owl heading for his window. He quickly opened it to let the owl in while Narcissa just chuckled and said "I will see you downstairs in a few minutes Draco."

Without replying to her he quickly grabbed the letter from the owl and tore it open to read,

_My dearest Draco,_

_I'm sorry that this letter is a little late. There has been quite a lot going on over here across the pond. I arrived at GSA early (as is my habit in order to escape the foster family I'm placed with) and I was put to work right away. I was setting up banners and creating posters for events and looking over the student newspaper. Being student body president this summer is going to be so much work! And I'm doing work for two since you're not here to join me yet. Insert angry growl from me here Draco._

Draco just laughed at this and continued to read on.

_But I miss you more than words can possibly say Draco. Life is not the same without you here and I am always counting down the days until I can see you again._

"I miss you too Katy." He said aloud.

_I do not expect a return letter in return as this one is really late getting to you I'm sure. Would you be able to bring my owl Abyss with you when you come? I would appreciate it darling._

_I will meet you at our usual place tomorrow morning. From there we will have an adventure this summer._

_Love, Athena._

While Draco was upstairs reading his letter, Narcissa had joined Lucius in the dining room.

"Is he coming?" Lucius asked

"In a few moments."

Lucius nodded his head at Narcissa and said "So he received his letter then?"

"Yes he did" Narcissa replied smiling at her husband.

Lucius looked at her and smiled in return "Good." He replied. He then chuckled and said "I wonder when he'll figure out that he loves that girl."

"All in good time my love, all in good time."

A few moments later Draco came down the stairs and said "Morning father, morning mother."

Lucius smiled at him and said "Good morning Draco. I trust you found what you were searching for?"

He laughed quietly and said "I did father, thank you. We're meeting by the statue in front of the GSA campus. She says she's busy already with student council activities."

"Already? There must be quite a bit to get done before the term starts then." Narcissa commented.

Draco nodded at her "There is. She is a little bit upset that she is doing all the work herself. It sounds as though I'm going to have to work a bit harder in order to appease her temper."

Lucius smiled into his coffee cup but chose not to say anything. Draco caught the look, but didn't comment either. He knew what his father was thinking and was glad that his father approved of Katy.

"Other than working too hard how is Katherine?" Lucius asked.

"Very well. She –"

What Draco was going to say next was cut off from the sound of the floo network activating. Lucius looked at Narcissa and Draco and he saw their masks of indifference fall over their faces and he nodded before turning towards the fireplace where Severus Snape stepped out of.

Severus looked to Draco and Narcissa and then turned to the Malfoy Scion, "Lucius. I trust you are having a decent morning."

Sighing, "I was Severus. To what to we owe this unexpected visit?"

"The Dark Lord will be seeking an audience with you shortly. I believe he wishes to speed up the process of Draco receiving his Dark Mark."

Lucius could see Narcissa blanch and Draco just closed his eyes momentarily before looking indifferent once again. He knew how much this conversation was costing his son. _He does not know that I have a plan for him. He will not receive the mark; I will make sure of it_. "We had agreed Severus that Draco would not receive the mark until all other Death Eaters do, when he is seventeen. He will not reach the age of maturity until next Spring. What has changed?"

"The Dark Lord will demand it. Are you to refuse him?"

"Severus I will ask you again. What has changed?"

Severus looked around the room and decided to take a seat. "There is a spy that I do not know of who claims that the other Potter brat is alive and well. He says he saw it in one of his visions. He claims that he also saw Draco in the vision and told the Dark Lord at once. The Dark Lord wishes Draco to take the mark and find and finish the girl."

_Dear Katy. What are we to do now?_ Draco thought.

"Severus, how can you be sure this is true? We were all told that the other child had died the night our Master fell. How can they be alive all of a sudden?"

"I do not know Lucius. I wanted to prepare you for what the Dark Lord would request of your family once again."

"Severus, Draco leaves for summer camp once again this year. I will not deny him this opportunity. The Dark Lord knows this fact. I will convince him that once Draco returns he will take the mark. And we will search for the other Potter in the meantime. Does the Dark Lord know where to start looking?"

"We believe she might be in Australia. It is the next largest Wizarding community apart from England."

Lucius merely nodded "Yes, that would be a good place to start. Who is leading the search?"

"Rockwood. He will scour night and day for the girl."

Severus suddenly stood and said "I have been summoned". A moment later Lucius felt his arm burn as well and so stood "As have I."

Lucius turned to look at Narcissa and Draco and said "Draco in case I am not here to see you off I have left some galleons beside my bed for you. Have a good term son."

With that he left with Severus and the dining room was silent once more. Draco began hitting his head upon the surface of the table and Narcissa placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"What are we going to do mum? I can't take the mark and I can't harm Katy! I'm going to die."

Narcissa shook Draco slightly "Nonsense! Your father has a plan and we will find out what in a few moments. Come with me."

Draco followed her but protested "Mother, how can we possibly know what his plans are? He isn't even here!"

Narcissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her son and said "Draco, who pays for your schooling?"

"Father does."

"And who usually gives you spending money before you leave."

"You do."

"Then why would he tell you after almost ten years of the same routine that he has left you money in our room?"

Disbelief ran across Draco's face before he burst into a sprint ahead of his mother. When Narcissa got to her room she saw Draco reading a stack of papers that were on her husbands' bed side table.

"I can't believe it." Draco whispered.

"What is it Draco?"

"He got me an acceptance into the National Wizarding Academy for my two remaining years of schooling." He looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes "The school is unplottable and cannot be found by anyone unless they currently attend there. Alumni are even sworn to secrecy."

Narcissa sighed in relief. Draco was provided for and the Dark Lord could not possibly find him there. She also knew what this would mean for Lucius and herself. It was further confirmed what her fate would be when she heard Draco say, "Why would he transfer more than ¾ of the money from your vaults to alternate ones in Switzerland, Canada and the United States?" There was a pause from him when he turned to look at Narcissa who had unshed tears in her eyes "Mother? Why would he transfer ownership of properties to me?"

Narcissa closed the distance between herself and Draco in order to envelop him in a hug "Draco darling, your father and I want to provide for you and keep you safe. We are also not disillusioned to our own fate should the Dark Lord realize we have hidden you from him."

"What are you saying? Mother... No! I cannot let you do this!"

"Shush my Dragon. We have known this day would come for quite some time." Looking him in the eye she said "We want you to be strong. We want you to carry on with life and we want you to live long and be happy."

Shaking his head he said "I cannot allow you and father to do this."

"But you can and you will. We have never wanted this life for you. I am sure this is how the Potter's felt before they died; wanting nothing more than the safety of their children. Darling, your father and I would do anything for you, including die for you. We love you and that is never going to change. Now, I want you to take all this paperwork and put it in your suitcase. Pack all your other school supplies and any valuables you want into your fathers' expandable trunk. You will not be able to return here for several years. Am I understood?" When Draco just had a vacant expression on his face she said more loudly "Draco! Am I understood young man?"

Draco nodded at her and leapt into her arms mumbling "I love you mother." And with that he ran from the room.

A/N: So... do you love it or hate it? I would love to have a couple reviews before I continue on with the story. If there is a bit of interest I'll make sure to keep going with the plot. :)

- Luckylis


	2. Who Knew

Chapter Two – Who Knew?

Throughout the night Draco had a fitful sleep. He awoke several times during the night and quickly did a scan, noting that Lucius had yet to arrive from the Dark Lord's meeting area. At 8:30am Narcissa knocked on Draco's door saying, "Draco dear, you need to get up and get something to eat before we leave."

"I'll be out in a few moments mother!" he replied. Draco took a look around his room taking stock of what he was leaving behind. Nothing that couldn't be replaced in a couple years if need be, and he already packed valuables and pictures from his room as well as from the house late last night. He grabbed his father's expandable suitcase and carried it downstairs to meet his mother for breakfast. As he sat down at the table he looked over at her and said, "I don't know if I can do this mother. I'm not as strong as you and father believe I am."

Narcissa gazed at her son for a few moments before saying "Draco, you and I both know you are strong enough to handle this. No it's not what any of us had planned, and no it's not what any of us want. But I will say this Draco, your father and I want nothing more than your happiness and most of all your survival through this war. I don't want you to do anything rash Draco. Now is not the time to begin acting like an irresponsible Gryffindor. Save yourself, and most importantly, save Katherine."

Draco nodded at her and said with a smirk "I knew you would throw in a slur about Gryffindor in there somewhere."

Smiling Narcissa replied "Someone has to make you see sense beyond Katherine."

The remainder of breakfast was a quiet affair as both Malfoy's thought of the future and what it would have in store for them. Narcissa wondered briefly how much longer she had with her family.

At 9:30am Narcissa activated the portkey to San Francisco for both her and Draco. They landed in a forested area by the campus of Greenvale Summer Academy, but had to walk ten minutes until they reached the entranceway. Draco looked sideways at his mother saying softly, "Why didn't father return last night? Surely he stalled enough that the Dark Lord would not harm him."

Narcissa shook her head and tears started to well up in her eyes, "The Dark Lord is more cunning than even you realize my son. He has ways of ensuring you tell the truth and I don't want you to experience any of it." Sighing she continued, "He will know that your father is deceiving him in some way and will try to extract the information from him. We will not tell him where you are Draco. You will need to make sure you do not do anything to attract his attention to you here."

Draco merely nodded and they continued their walk in silence. As they approached they both began to see an outline of a figure waiting at the gates and Draco began to smile. As they got closer the figure became clearer. The girl was wearing slim jeans, a bright blue tank top and an opened leather jacket on top to cut through the cool weather in the city that morning. Her hair was dark black in color and hung down just below her shoulders. As Draco got closer he could see her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight with what he assumed to be joy and she ran the remaining distance to him and jumped into his arms as he twirled her around. Putting the girl down he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Good morning Katherine. I missed you."

Laughing she said "I missed you too Draco." Looking to Narcissa she said "Mrs. Malfoy, it's so nice to see you again."

"Katherine dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Narcissa?"

"I'm sorry Narcissa. It's how I was brought up; to show respect. How was your trip?"

Narcissa looked at Draco's expression which was slowly moving from joy at seeing his best friend to depression and said "It was alright dear. We made it here all in one piece. Unfortunately, I must leave soon as I need to get back to smooth some things out in our estate." Turning to Draco she said "Your father and I don't say this nearly as often as we should have but, we love dearly Draco. You have grown into a well rounded young man and we could not be more proud of you than we are right now. I want you to be strong and I want you to take care of yourself." Looking to Katherine who had a confused look on her face she said "Most importantly I want to take care of each other. Do you understand me?"

Draco merely nodded at her and then proceeded to envelop her in a hug. Whispering in her ear he said "I love you mum. I will try to do well by you and father."

Narcissa smiled and pulled away from him putting her hands on his cheeks. "Stay strong my Dragon." With that sentiment she let go and walked away from the two teens.

Katherine looked to Draco in shock. "What the heck just happened?" she asked incredulously.

Draco looked from her to Narcissa in absolute sadness and replied "That was mother saying goodbye. They are going against the Dark Lord with me caught in the middle, and essentially they are protecting me with their lives." Suddenly Draco was overcome with all the emotion of the past 24 hours and broke down crying.

Narcissa returned home and looked around the ancestral Malfoy home. She had gathered the house elves earlier that morning and instructed them should something happen to her and Lucius. Lucius had seen to the goblins just before Draco returned from Hogwarts for the year, so everything was taken care of. Narcissa then sighed. Everything had been taken care of as both her and Lucius knew something would happen to them for shielding Draco in such a manner. Both her and Lucius did not have a choice in joining the Dark Lord, but they would be damned if Draco had to follow in the same path. Narcissa suddenly felt a burning sensation on her left forearm and knew she had been summoned to Voldemort. Steeling herself for what was to come she apparated to his location.

There were many Death Eaters in the hall she arrived in and everyone's focus was on a man who lay trembling at the Dark Lord's feet. The man in question raised his head and most in attendance gasped in shock at Lucius Malfoy lying there. Some turned towards Narcissa in askance but she only had eyes for Lucius. She wanted nothing more than to run to him and care for his wounds, but knew she could not do so. Lucius grimaced in pain again and looked downwards. Voldemort smirked at Lucius, clearly enjoying his discomfort and said "Ah, Narcissa. How wonderful of you to join us so quickly. Your husband here was just telling me a displeasing story. He was saying that young Draco had been sent off to summer school."

"That's correct my Lord."

"Oh but you see, I very much wanted him to be by my side this summer. I have plans for Draco."

"My Lord I thought it was decided that he would not join you until next summer when he became of age."

"Are you questioning me Narcissa?"

"No my Lord!"

"Draco has a special assignment I want him to complete and it requires that he be here. Now."

"No" Lucius whispered.

"No Lucius?" the Dark Lord snarled. Most Death Eaters flinched at his tone. This would not end well for the Malfoy Scion. "You know you are speaking to your Lord, do you not?" He shot another crucio at Lucius and spoke to Narcissa "What's worse in this story that Lucius told me was that you and he had planned for Draco not to return to Hogwarts in the fall and that he would be attending school elsewhere. I was going to have him join me before school starts Narcissa!" he shouted. He directed another crucio at Lucius. "Your husband here," he gestured towards Lucius who was screaming in pain "refuses to tell me where Draco is and where he'll be attending school, and he has blocked it from me in his memories. Now, you can either tell me where your son is Narcissa or you can watch your husband die."

"Cissa," Lucius croaked out, looking right at her "Don't tell him."

Looking at Lucius with a tear streaked expression she replied sadly "I won't my Love."

Lucius attempted to smile but could only manage a grimace and small nod.

"Fools!" Voldemort yelled. "You will both pay for your insolence! Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot straight at Lucius, taking his life from him. Voldemort turned towards Narcissa. "You my dear have a completely different fate from your dead husband there." He silently sent a crucio towards her and Narcissa collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony. It was nothing she hadn't experienced before, but it was always a shock to the system to feel it once again. Finally the pain stopped and Voldemort stepped towards her and said "Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa." He paused until she looked at him and he continued "You will be kept here and tortured until I find your wayward son. When I find him you are going to watch as I torture him for abandoning the cause, and then when I am ready I will mark him as a Death Eater. Then my dear," he said in absolute glee "he will watch you die, just as you witnessed Lucius' death."

Voldemort then stood up to his full height and said "Wormtail, take this filth to the dungeons." Once Peter had left the room with Narcissa Voldemort turned to his remaining Death Eaters and said "Let this be a lesson to you all. Disobey me and there will be extreme consequences! You are dismissed."

Draco had finished setting up his room when suddenly his door was opened and Katherine stood in his doorway with Jordana Hicks. The two girls looked significantly different from each other in almost every way. Jordana stood at 5 feet 10 inches opposite to Katherine's shorter height of 5 feet 6 inches. She had straight long brown hair and had a slightly darker complexion then Katherine. She looked almost like an Amazon warrior. Jordana also had the nickname around campus as the Oracle as she could see glimpse's of the future and the past as well as situational instances if she tried. She was a True Seer but only her close friends knew of that truth as it could potentially put her in danger.

Draco smiled at them and said "Hello ladies. Jord, how is everything going?"

"Hi Draco." She said. She had a glum expression on her face "I wanted to visit and say hi and catch up but I had a vision on my way here." She suddenly had tears spilling from her eyes and said "Oh Draco. He killed your father! Just because he wouldn't give you up to him."

Suddenly Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. He sat down on his bed with a thump. Both females rushed to either side of him to comfort him.

Draco looked at Jordana and said "What about my mother?"

"She was there. Voldemort spared her, but only so he could torture her. The rest of the vision is hazy but the glimpses I caught tell me that he is looking for you and when he captures you he will torture you, then make you watch your mother die. I'm so sorry Draco."

Draco nodded and Katherine gathered him in a hug. Jordana hugged Draco as well and said "Draco, your father died to protect you and your mother is enduring pain for you. They are doing this so you can live and so Voldemort cannot find you; he will still hunt for you to make you pay for escaping him. You and Katherine are protected though." At their confused looks she said "I placed protective charms on you and I know your mother did as well when she saw you both yesterday. Don't go looking for trouble or attention outside the campus walls and you will be alright."

The three of them sat in silence for awhile just absorbing all the news that was given to them. At a knock on the door they all looked up and saw Hudson Macevelli standing there. "Hey Drake. Thought I would come and say hi and welcome back. We all missed you over the school year." Looking between the three friends sitting on the bed he said "You alright?"

Draco nodded at him and Jordana got up, heading towards Hudson and said "Hud, you and I have things to talk about. You know that event we're planning.." The rest of Jordana's sentence was cut off as she closed the door behind her and Hudson.

Draco sighed, lay length-wise on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Katherine snuggled in beside him and said "Hey, talk to me."

Draco absently rubbed her arm and said "I feel so lost right now. I can't think straight knowing that he killed my father and is torturing my mum until he finds me. What if she's there for months? Do I give myself up? I just... I don't know what to do and I miss being able to go to them with my problems."

"You'll always have me." Katherine whispered.

"I know" he answered. He placed a kiss on her forehead "And I'm so grateful I have you in my life. If I was still at Hogwarts I would have no one. I would have my fake friends, but none of them know me; or at least none of them know the real me. You, Hudson and Jordana know me."

"I know this is not something that you would have thought would happen a couple weeks ago, but Lucius and Narcissa would not want you to give yourself up to Voldemort. Your father gave his life so that you could be free from that Tyrant and I will make damn sure that you will not be within his grasp. Narcissa will have my head when she gets free if I let him get to you. You mean the world to me Draco, and I know Jordana and Hudson would protect you with everything they have as well."

"Katherine?"

"hmm"

"I love you."

Katherine sat up slightly and looked down at Draco on the bed "I love you too Draco." With that Draco leaned up towards her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Severus Snape had a haunted look in his eyes as he entered the kitchen at Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as he stepped across the threshold the chatter in the kitchen stopped.

"Severus. Merlin, are you alright?"

Severus shook his head as he sat down. "I witnessed something today that I never thought would be possible." He looked around at the people in the room: Arthur and Molly Weasley with their brood of children minus Bill, Charlie and Percy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. "The Dark Lord wanted to have Draco Malfoy join his ranks this summer."

"Always knew the ferret was a Death Eater in training." Ron muttered. Unfortunately for him Severus heard him and he snarled at the second youngest Weasley "Don't talk about things you have yet to understand!"

"Severus," Albus said "Please stay calm and tell us the remainder of the story. We are all quite curious."

Severus shook his head again and said "Draco was not meant to take the mark until next summer. But with the new revelation of Mr. Potter's twin sister being alive, the Dark Lord wanted to use Draco somehow to get her from hiding and bring her before him." Severus took a sip of water and continued, "The Dark Lord summoned Lucius and I to discuss Draco's involvement when Lucius informed him that he was at a summer academy and could not be marked yet. I had just seen Draco at the manor but knew he was leaving in the morning. So it was demanded that Draco see him before he went to Hogwarts and Lucius said no."

There was silence for a couple moments before Albus said "Lucius told Voldemort no? That's out of character for him."

"We all thought so too. The Dark Lord scanned his mind and every thought about Draco was blocked. He did not want anyone to gain access. Lucius also told us that Draco would be attending school elsewhere in the fall so he could not bow before the Dark Lord."

Everyone in the room stared at Severus in shock. "Severus, are you telling us that Lucius refused Voldemort so Draco could not serve him? Where is Lucius now? And where is Narcissa in all this?" Remus asked.

"The Dark Lord killed Lucius in front of Narcissa this morning and she is now being held in the dungeons for torture until she either gives Draco up or until he is found. Either way she will be held until he has his hands on Draco."

"Why does Voldemort want Draco so much?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed, "Because a Death Eater saw Draco Malfoy in a vision with Katherine Potter. Voldemort believes if he captures her then you will follow her to him."

"But I don't even know my sister! I just found out about her existence last week! How can Malfoy know her?"

Albus looked at Harry and said "Unfortunately we cannot know the answer to that question. Visions can be misleading, much like prophecies, unless you are what we call a True Seer. True Seers have the ability to see the past, present and future as they have occurred or will occur. They see more than just a glimpse of something to come; they see entire moments as they happen. Luckily for us, True Seers have been extinct for more than a millennia, and Voldemort's Death Eater only saw a small piece of a moment. This vision with Draco and Katherine has to be untangled for us to know its meaning. Seeing them in the same moment could mean that he is the one to finally find her or perhaps the first to see her at Hogwarts or maybe he has known her his whole life. We may never know why they would be seen together. It could also just be a passing moment where they pass each other on the street without knowing it. What we do know however, is that we must now find two people before Tom does: Katherine and Draco." Looking at Severus he said "Has Tom given any indication that he knows where either of them are?"

Severus shook his head, "No. He believes Katherine might be in Australia with the world's next largest single Wizarding community besides Europe, but he is just guessing. He also has absolutely no idea where Draco is. Lucius never told me either even though I thought we were close enough for him to tell me."

"He didn't want to endanger his family any more than he had already Severus." Albus replied.

"What about North America?" Hermione asked. "Isn't the largest Wizarding community there?"

Remus looked at her and said "It is the largest area with the most Wizarding communities, but there are too many schools and smaller communities to look through. There are general schools like Hogwarts and there are specialized schools for the gifted as well as schools for half-breeds. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Most of the schools there are hard enough to find in the first place."

"It would take years to look for him there." Severus said. "Besides, Lucius would never allow Draco to attend a school in the United States. He always talked about them being second rate institutions, even though I seriously have my doubts about that."

"I think that would be a good enough reason right there for Lucius to send Draco to the United States. You think that Lucius would never send his son there as he made you believe that, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believes the same thing. You just finished mentioning earlier that you are disappointed that Lucius didn't confide in you at all. Perhaps you didn't know him as well as you think you did." Arthur said. Before Severus could cut him off though Arthur held up his hand "Let me explain. You're basing all your knowledge on a Lucius you _think_ you knew; A Lucius who was pre-occupied with self-image and superiority of the Malfoy name. But you started your story today with telling us that you witnessed something you never thought possible: family values in Lucius Malfoy. The Lucius Malfoy you knew would have given Draco to You-Know-Who in a second. So why hide him and defy You-Know-Who? Maybe the Lucius you knew was a façade."

Severus just stood there gaping at Arthur Weasley. He had never known him to be so intuitive.

"I think you may be right Arthur. The Malfoy's we knew may have been hiding an aspect of their family from the world, but we can only suspect at this point. We also need to look everywhere though for young Malfoy to make sure we leave no stone unturned. He has family homes in Spain and France; Moody, can I ask you to look in these locations and elsewhere in Europe? You have the contacts."

"On my way Albus."

Looking at Arthur he said "Can you ask Bill and Fleur to look into schooling in Europe? They'll know if he will have been enrolled in the fall. Also have Bill monitor the Malfoy vault. Any activities at all, without a word to the goblins." Arthur nodded "Also ask Charlie, who has more contacts in Australia then any of us combined, to have them search there for both Katherine and Draco?"

"I'll go talk to all of them now."

Albus turned to Remus and Tonks "I want you both to travel to North America and search there. Remus you can talk your way through the small communities and Tonks, with your metamorphamagus skills you can blend with any crowd of youngsters."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other smiling, and then Remus said "We'll check back with you in two weeks Albus."

Albus nodded at them and said "Happy Hunting." He then turned to Severus and said "Keep your ear open for any changes in Voldemort's plan. I also want you to keep an eye on Narcissa. Note any guard movements, when she is fed, anything at all of use. If we can manage a rescue mission without compromising you then we will. Narcissa may be our key to finding everything."

Severus merely swept from the room after Albus' request of him thinking '_Even if it would mean compromising me we need to get Narcissa out. I need to find out why she and Lucius kept this side of themselves from me. I could have helped long ago with Draco._'

Albus then turned his attention to those still in the room, "Harry, we will find your sister and I will do my utmost to ensure that nothing happens to her. Right now I need you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to complete your summer work and begin training with Kinsley this summer. Nothing strenuous or dangerous," he added seeing Molly's outraged expression, "but just something to keep you active and on your toes." He then continued on to Fred and George "I also need you both to keep developing products of great use and keep an ear to the ground for any information you may hear while in Diagon Alley."

Albus then clapped his hands together and declared, "Well, that was a full meeting and was very insightful, but I now must be heading back to Hogwarts. Have a good day everyone."


End file.
